reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Batalla de Nuevo Paraíso
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Batalla nuevo paraiso page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Jan Booth is NOT A Single Player Character So it looks like you're intent on adding single Player info to a Multiplayer character despite being told repeatedly that you are incorrect in doing so. This alone would get you a block, but I see you also replaced the pic I posted with a duplicate of it so you could take credit. You are showing extremely bad form for an editor and, as such, you have well and truly deserved this: Let's hope this puts things into perspective for you, I'd hate to have to block you again for something so easily avoidable. - JackFrost23 21:10, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate Images Batalla, Please stop uploading duplicate images. If an image is already on the wiki, there is no need to upload it again. All you need to do is click the image and, once you see its filename, add it to the desired page. If you persist in uploading duplicate images, you will receive a block. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:01, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry mate didnt know that those images do already exist, and how do i know when i cant see all pictures woh already exist ? Anyway sorry... :(Youre scottish? ) Constantino, 27 may 2012 ::The best advice I can give you is to search articles that are related to the image you're about to upload. ::For example, you were uploading images of the Mexican Army, so you should have checked articles related to the Mexican Army (e.g. Mexican Army, Vincente de Santa, and Mexican Army mission articles). If you can't find any of the images in logical places, then the image likely isn't on the wiki. ::Also, I'm of Scottish descent, yeah. My family is a mix of Irish and Scottish, but I'm from Canada. ::Cheers! ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 15:26, May 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Jan Booth's Age Y'know, I'm really not sure how to make this any clearer. Jan Booth is a MULTIPLAYER CHARACTER, so any information you get from the guy who looks like him in SINGLE PLAYER does not apply to Jan Booth's MULTIPLAYER article. These are two different characters who appear in two separate game modes, and you are conflating them continually, even after having this distinction explained to you. Do not put Jan's age on his article since the guy who you are quoting is Jan's as-yet-unnamed SINGLE PLAYER counterpart. Just because they use the same skin don't assume they both have the same history. I appreciate your enthusiam, but we need to strive for accuracy as well. Cheers! - JackFrost23 20:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) De Santa's Volcanic Pistol Hello Batalla. Why did you undid my edit? Vicente clearly uses a Volcanic Pistol in a couple of missions so please don't remove it from his infobox. MitchMaljers - If a fish ''could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught.'' 15:09, June 11, 2012 (UTC)' I've removed it cuz it was already removed, before I did ! Yes he use volcanic pistol but he used the schofield revolver as well. So actually we could add those too, but mostly he used the Cattleman Revolver, so let just be the Cattleman Revolver ! Gracias ! Saludos-Batalla de Nuevo Paraíso RE:Multiplayer Profile. Hey Batalla, you're buckin' awesome man. Thanks for the profile. It looks really awesome. :D:D:D MitchMaljers - ''I heard this source came from outer space. Came down as a goddamn meteor. 09:46, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Stay Tuned! http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Irish_Gentleman/The_Restless_West_%28RDR_Machinima%29 Irish Gentleman 00:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Ages I've got to be honest: I did not enter the info nor do I really hold much stock in the birth dates of the characters. This information isn't really relevant to me. It was to other people who decided to add it to the articles, but I have not checked the veracity of any of it. Eventually I removed the Death Date line from the info box because I didn't want spoilers and I may do it to the age box just to stop the speculation. So, in short, I have no idea where those ages came from, who specifically derived them or if they're accurate. Sorry. - JackFrost23 (talk) 17:19, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :I know some people have claimed the ages/dates come from the Brady Games Official Guide, but I don't have a copy of the guide to verify if that is true. :2ks4 (talk) 19:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Really? Well, I do. ::I'll take a look and see if that info is actually there. :: ::- JackFrost23 (talk) 22:07, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, thank you both for the answer! In my opinion these ages are also not so relevant but it was interesting for me where this info came from. And I'm running the german Red Dead Wiki, sadly almoust on my own, so I had to be accurate. Thanks, Jack, that you gon' take a look for these info about the ages. If you got anything like a link or less something else, it would be nice you could leave it right here. ::Costas (talk) 18:12, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :: RE: Bitch please, I completed this game at least 10 times... Anyway, my answers: #If you'll open your eyes for a moment you can see I reverted your first edit on Arsenio Baldizon, and re-added that point about his outfit. The one reason I reverted your damn edit was because you removed the 'trivia' heading and worte a little mess: "Mexican Armyrsenio waiting in the same spot he was found previously." - the fuck is that?! #Arsenio's outfit of a low ranked officer is most likely an oversight made by Rockstar. It is actually possible he holds the rank of a General but Rockstar gave him a model with the wrong outfit. I know this, because that is a common error in gaming. Don't forget that R* also made a mistake with the Mexican Army's weapons. #About him appearing under the command of captain Vincente de Santa; he is a minor character, thus his model can be reused for different missions. #About his rank, "General"; it is possible he holds this rank and he arrived in Nuevo Paraíso in order to help the army against the Rebels. It is also possible he is called "the General" in-game so the player will understand he is the commander of the attack on the hideout. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:44, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :If you don't know, "bitch please" is a meme that shows "a dismissive attitude towards someone else’s input in online discussions, then usually following something that one ups their input." But trust me, I don't need my computer to teach people a lesson. :I'm not here to threaten or insult, although I kinda got hurt by your claim that "every human being with two eyes would recognize that". So that means I'm not a human being? :Anyway, it's really hard to tell if they are clones or not. Maybe we were wrong all along and Arsenio is a regualr soldier while the "General" re-uses his model and voice. --- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:41, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :LoL. Well, I agree: this discussion is done. :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, the Mexicans simply use bolt action rifles (Krag-Jorgensen), while in reality, they used another rifle called "Mauser Gewehr 98". It is kinda understandable they chose the Krag, since the two rifles are somewhat similar, but the Krag was more in use by the Americans. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:46, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::The Mauser was already in production for about 15 years by the time of the game. I think the reason why R* didn't put the Mondragon rifle in the game is because it could make things somewhat easier; being an automatic rifle, it can outmatch the other rifles in terms of fire rate. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Mission Tree I was wondering if you would be willing to add your thoughts on the Mission Tree I created to help visualize the flow of the missions. I would like to add it as a sub-page of Missions in Redemption, but want to see if others might find it interesting and informative enough to add. Thanks! Crazycaveman (talk) 19:23, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback! I'm going to be adding it in to the main articles soon. Crazycaveman (talk) 12:59, July 31, 2013 (UTC)